Build talk:Rt/P Spirit's Strength Spear
Variants Was thinking about adding a Comm variant with Vital Weapon, and a channeling variant with Weapon of Aggression but I found the resto to be more stable. Flame away... image:Unwokensig1.png 03:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :The same thing happens to all SS builds here, they get trashed. 04:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The only viable place for a build like this is in JQ, where don't really need a self heal, that way you can use Weapon of Agression. Also if I wasn't so afraid of getting flamed I'd probably post my own build for it, but this will get trashd by tomorrow, guaranteed. 05:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) You see spirit's strength spear rits in GvG once in a while, but it's only ever part of a spike build and completely useless as an individual template. --Lemming 10:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :That's just because the rit's are like monks, most of the time heal, always prime target, even if the damage is as good as it should be (in my own experience, i dealth 45-60 with this kind of builds), theyll get killed if there is no monk, rendering you useless! ::wat --Lemming 09:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) squishy frontline ftw Eatyoursoupmofo 12:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :you mean midline? Playing Is Srs Bsns 17:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::ye Eatyoursoupmofo 17:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Rt/P SS's have strong damage, but their lack of armor is a big offset indeed. I've used the WoA variant before, and it's pretty strong. It's worthy of "good" status at a bare minimum, but WoA should be the default weapon spell, imho. --BlazingBurdy 02:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) prof=Rit/Para Spear=12 Spawning=11+1+1 Chann=6+1 Restoration=2SpearSpearSpearThrowof AggressionStrengthBeyond SightPact Signet/build I think this makes more sense. Replace spear attacks with whichever you want. Weapon of Aggression should last 15 seconds (52% longer means 10*1.52=15.2), no? Use whatever your preference is for Res skills. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 20:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) prof=Rit/Para Spawning=11+1+1 Spear=10 Restoration=10+1SpearSpearof LightningBoonWeaponStrengthRemedyPact Signet/build This should be pretty well rounded although I'm not sure if energy might be a problem. I decided that WRemedy was more versatile than SBS. Would've liked to include Weapon of Aggression but I'm not sure how to without sacrificing too much survivability (At the moment my only idea is using a different weapon and taking an IAS from another profession). I'm also not sure whether to use res or DP signet for RA. For CM I'd suggest merciless spear to replace whichever signet is chosen.-- 17:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :by removing SBS you just killed pretty much the only redeeming feature about the build: the fact it's immune to blind. death pact signet is silly for RA, almost as silly as rebirth, there's a reason only res sig is seen on RA builds. also why was this moved out of abandoned when it was? nothing was said on the talk page and a consensus was hardly reached. Denardraw 17:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Consensus doesn't need to be reached to get rid of abandoned tags. If you put the build in testing, then you can remove the tag. You might be confusing the tag with WELL, which says something along the lines of "delete this pile of shit because it's too terrible to be vetted." The rest of what you said is true though. The mainbar right now is as good as this is getting. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 18:36, October 7 2010 (UTC) :::oops haha, i always fuck up somewhere if i try to be harsh. Denardraw 21:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pretty much everyone misunderstands abandoned tags, if that makes you feel any better. --Toraen 22:07, 7 October 2010 (UTC) Renewing Surge as optional? "Free" DPS and nice in hex/condition teams. With 1 more Channeling, could be used as energy management. 12:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) prof=Rit/Para Spawning=11+1+1 Spear=10 command=9 channeling=4+1AttackThrowoptionalfor the Eyes!"of AggressionStrengthBeyond SightSignet/build spear attack 4 optional. AL ownz. frostels 17:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) attributes n stuff One point in Spear Mastery is more damage than one point in Spawning. --Lemming 04:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :So 12+1+1 spawning, 9 spear 9 command 3+1 channeling? frostels 04:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) that's what I get for being up at nearly 5am and trying to read. frostels 09:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::12 spear, 10+1+1 spawning, 8+1 channeling, or something like that. --Lemming 01:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC)